


Low Blood Sugar

by ChocolateAndRedbull



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Sick Character, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateAndRedbull/pseuds/ChocolateAndRedbull
Summary: Tony looks after him while he’s still getting to grips with his new metabolism.OrA day in the heat and a skipped meal leaves Peter a bit confused.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 251





	Low Blood Sugar

Peter Parker lay in bed in the lake house, a podcast playing quietly to not disturb the giggling coming from his sister’s room beside him, where Tony was trying, and obviously failing, to get the 5 year old to sleep.

He had spent the entire day with the pair as Pepper had to do some ‘particularly boring’ SI work. So when Tony told Morgan it was time for bed, Peter wasn’t exactly opposed to the idea. He’d been tired since late afternoon and spending the day in the heat hadn’t exactly helped, especially since they’d missed lunch and had to wait for dinner.

As he lay there, trying to concentrate on the voices speaking from his phone, there was one thing on his mind. 

He really wanted a Capri Sun.

Maybe even two.

...

Morgan would kill him.

It wasn’t that he was particularly thirsty but right now it was all that he could think about and he couldn’t wait any longer. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat up, blinking away the head rush.

He opted for no slippers, which was really something as walking around in bare feet was his nightmare, but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He slowly made his way down the stairs to the kitchen and headed towards the drawer where the Capri Suns were housed. He immediately stabbed one with the straw and brought it to his lips. Peter thought it strange that he couldn’t drink the entire pouch in one breath, which he had been able to do since he was, like, 7. Instead, he had to pull away for a breather multiple times.

“You alright, sweetie?” Pepper asked as she made her way in from the living room. Peter just hummed an affirmative with a weak smile. “Don’t let Morgan see you with one of those, she’ll have your head,” Pepper laughed. Peter gave another, more sincere smile as Pepper left with her freshly filled water bottle.

Peter figured that wasn’t a terrible idea and grabbed an empty bottle from the cabinet and filled it with apple juice. He screwed the lid on and grabbed another Capri Sun from the drawer before heading back towards the stairs. 

As he slowly made his way up the stairs he tried to blink away the dizziness that suddenly had his head swimming and more than once he had to stop to try and figure out where he was next going to put his foot. On the top stair he lifted his leg and was suddenly listing very much to the side when a pair of strong arms grabbed him. 

“Whoa, buddy? You alright?” Tony asked as the kid shook in his arms. Peter didn’t have the coherency to respond with more than a ‘hmm’. Tony hoisted him up the last step and leaned him against the banister. Tony placed a hand on the kid’s chin before tilting his head upwards looking into the kid’s eyes. “You with me, buddy?” Peter just blinked confusedly, humming quietly.

“Alright, how about we go sit down, huh?” Tony hummed, wrapping his arm around the kid’s waist. Tony took one step forward only for Peter’s legs to buckle, which led Tony to scoop the kid up in a bridal hold. “Alright, kid, you’re alright...” he soothed.

When he set Peter down on the bed the kid dropped the bottle he was holding Tony plucked it from the ground. “Wanna drink, kid?” Peter didn’t respond but took the bottle held out to him and took slow gulps. “Your heart rate is through the roof, buddy,” Tony mumbled, looked at the holographic screen coming from his watch. “Friday? Diagnosis?”

“It appears Mr Parker’s blood sugar levels have dropped below the recommended levels.”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Tony sighed, watching Peter as he began to look around the room. “You back with me, kid?” 

Peter slowly turned to him, the bottle still in his mouth as he nodded tiredly. 

“I think we need to keep better track of what you’re eating, huh kid? You want something to eat now?” Tony asked, rubbing the kid’s shoulder.

Peter looked at him with a pained expression, “I, uh, I kinda feel a bit sick,” he mumbled.

“You gonna throw up?” Tony asked, already looking around for the trash can.

“No, I just- don’t want anything to eat.”

“I’m gonna get you some fruit, okay? Just a little bit and then you can go to sleep,” Tony bargained. 

Peter just nodded before flopping back on his bed, curling around himself. 

_______ 

When Tony returned with a bowl full of chopped up apple and banana, his heart cracked at the kid curled up on the bed, eyes still open but not really seeing anything. 

“Still a little woozy, huh kiddo?” 

Peter just blinked up at him tiredly.

“Come on, buddy, eat something for me or you’re gonna get a headache.”

“I already have one,” he mumbled. “It’s not fair, I- I ate the same amount as you did.”

“Your metabolism is different, kid, we just have to keep a better eye on you. We’ll sit down tomorrow and figure it out. For now, just eat some fruit and go to sleep, sound good?”

Peter just nodded, shoving his face into his pillow before pushing himself up onto his knees and taking the bowl. Tony watched as the kid slowly made his way through the bowl and eventually took pity on him when he was getting dangerously close to falling asleep into it. 

“Alright, kid, time for bed,” he soothed, taking the bowl from him and gently pushing him back onto the pillows. 

“Let Friday know if you need something, huh buddy? We’re just downstairs...” but Tony knew the kid was hardly listening as he settled into the large bed. 

______ 

Peter was woken up the next morning by a scream “WHERES MY CAPRI SUNS?” 

Peter groaned into his pillow.


End file.
